1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging apparatus and an imaging system that uses the solid-state imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technology has been proposed in which divided pixels that are obtained by dividing respective pixels of the same color into a plurality of parts are disposed at a pitch that is less than or equal to the repetition pitch of color filters in a CMOS image sensor. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-66140 an image sensor is disclosed in which a dynamic range is enlarged by sequentially transferring electric charges of divided pixels having different sensitivities that are included in the same pixel to a floating diffusion region, and then adding the electric charges and reading out the resulting charges.
Although Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-66140 discloses that photoelectric conversion signals of divided pixels are added and read out for the respective own pixels of the divided pixels, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-66140 does not discuss performing weighted addition on signals read out from adjacent pixels in a case where the signals of adjacent pixels are added and subjected to 2×2 compression or the like. In a case where photoelectric conversion signals are added without being weighted, there is the problem that in some cases image output at a high frame rate in which there is little generation of a false color at an edge portion in the images cannot be obtained.